Please Don't Let It Go
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: [Sequência de Linger e Vermillion,part II]Anos passaram,dores se manifestaram,lembranças surgiam mas um sentimento permaneceu. InuKag


**Oie!**

_Depois de trocentos anos, finalmente eu decidi postar o final feliz/o/_

_Espero que gostem._

* * *

**Disclamer:** O anime é da Rumiko Takahashi  
**Música:** Please Don't Let It Go (sugestão...baixem essa música.É linda! 8D)  
**Banda:** HIM

* * *

**Kagome**

Seis anos se passaram desde que eu fui embora da Era Feudal.Às vezes ainda me pego pensando nisso, mas já sem a amargura de antes. O ano seguinte a minha partida foi penoso, meu avô morreu, meus estudos quase fracassaram...Mas prefiro não falar disso. Hoje, com meus 21 anos, posso dizer que sou uma mulher bastante feliz. Tenho um noivo divino, o nome dele é Yuki, nos conhecemos no último ano de colégio. E ele é um achado, lindo, inteligente, meigo e divertido. Só que eu sei que não o amo como deveria.

Com certeza eu não poderia ter desejado mais nada. Faço faculdade de Medicina, a idéia de poder salvar vidas me encanta.

Nesse momento, me pego pensando nos amigos que deixei na Era Feudal. Tomara que estejam felizes. Antes que me perguntem, sim, até mesmo para Inuyasha e Kikyou. Não que eles mereçam, mas aquele rancor estava fazendo mal a minha saúde. Se bem que...algo dentro de mim se contorce com esse pensamento.

O dia está bem frio e estou voltando pra casa. Sim, eu ainda moro com minha mãe e meu irmão. Só que nos vemos muito pouco. Souta foi para um colégio militar praticamente não o vemos. Já minha mãe, tomou o hábito de viajar. Eu acho isso ótimo. Ao me aproximar de casa, avisto uma sombra em meu quarto. E acreditem quando digo que era a última pessoa que eu esperava ver.

-

**We're drifting apart,**  
_(Nós estamos nos separando)_**  
But I want you to know**  
_(Mas eu quero que você saiba)  
_**Wherever you are I belong**  
_(Que o meu lugar é ao seu lado)_**  
Love's singing us a song**  
_(O amor nos canta uma canção)_**  
But we fail to sing along**  
_(Mas falhamos ao cantar junto)  
_**Wherever you go I will follow**  
_(Pra onde você for eu seguirei)_

_- _

**Inuyasha**

Seis anos. Foi-se a época em que eu achava isso pouco; especialmente quando ela não está comigo. Desde que Kagome partiu minha vida se tornou um fardo pra mim, já perdi a conta de quantas noites e dias eu perdi lamentando a ausência dela; especialmente por saber que é tudo culpa minha.

Eu nunca fui um alguém conhecido por uma personalidade alegre ou agradável. Só que, por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, eu fui piorando com o tempo. Tornei-me um homem amargo e sem muito apreço pela vida, sendo ela de quem fosse, ver a felicidade dos outros (especialmente a dos meus amigos) se tornara quase insuportável. Não há um dia em que eu não pense em Kagome; em como ela está, no que estará fazendo, em que ela se tornou.

Esses pensamentos chegaram a tal intensidade que me vejo partindo para a era dela.Ao chegar, avisto a casa dela e a mesma não está. Tudo estava do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava que era, mas eu não vim aqui pra me prender nesses detalhes.

-

_**So please don't let it**  
__(Então por favor,não deixe passar)_**  
Please don't let it go**  
_(Não deixe isso passar)_**  
Cause if you won't let it I won't let it go**  
_(Pois se você não deixar,eu não deixarei)_**  
So please don't let it**  
_(Então por favor,não deixe passar)_**  
Please don't let it go**  
_(Não deixe isso passar)_**  
Cause if you won't let it I won't let it go  
**_(Pois se você não deixar,eu não deixarei)_

___- _

**Kagome**

Entro em casa e vou subindo lentamente até o meu quarto. Quando abro a porta,me deparo com um par de olhos dourados. Esses olhos me assombraram por tanto tempo. Os cabelos dourados esvoaçavam com o vento gélido que entrava no recinto. As roupas,a aparência...mas algo em seus olhos mudou. Sim,era o Inuyasha. Ele me abraça ternamente como se a vida dele dependesse disso. Eu não retribuo e ele percebe. Ele se afasta e olha nos meus olhos. Até 5 anos atrás isso ainda teria efeito sobre mim. Por alguma razão, eu sinto que a nossa conversa não será nem um pouco agradável. Deus,me dê forças!

-

**Inuyasha**

Ela chegou!Eu consigo ouvir os passos dela vindo em minha direção,meu coração bate tão alto que por um momento nem um outro som chega aos meus ouvidos. Vejo a maçaneta girando e em seguida,ela se torna visível pra mim. Apenas uma palavra vem à minha cabeça: Maravilhosa. Os cabelos negros estavam mais longos,os olhos haviam mudado em algo mas isso não me importa. Era realmente a minha Kagome,e ela estava comigo de novo. Sem perder mais tempo,vou até ela e meus braços envolvem aquele corpo quente e perfeito. Só que eu não demoro a perceber que ela não retribuiu o meu abraço.Eu me afasto dela e vejo que aqueles não eram os olhos azuis que eu conhecia e isso não estava me deixando nem um pouco satisfeito.

-

_**You try to be strong**  
__(Você tenta ser forte)_**  
But you're always so alone**  
_(Mas está sempre tão sozinho)_**  
Whatever I do I do it wrong**  
_(O que quer que eu faço,eu faço errado)_**  
Death sings our song**  
_(A Morte canta a nossa canção)_**  
And we eagarly sing along**  
_(E nós avidamente cantamos junto)_**  
Whatever you do I adore**  
_(O que quer que você faça,eu adoro)_

___- _

**Fim do PoV**

Inuyasha se senta na cama e Kagome senta em uma cadeira de fronte a ele. A mulher espera pacientemente até que ele se digne a falar. O que não demora muito pra acontecer.

"Kagome, eu vim...vim pra te buscar". diz ele.

'Sinceramente, isso foi cômico.'.Pensa a dona dos olhos azuis. Só que a voz amargurada dele tem efeitos sobre a mesma.

"Me buscar? E pra onde você pensa que eu vou? E ainda mais com você?".Diz ela, deixando bem clara a mudança em seu ser. A expressão de choque do youkai causa em Kagome um prazer inimaginável. É um prazer mórbido, cruel, mas desejado por anos.

"Inuyasha, entenda bem: Eu não irei com você a lugar nenhum. Jamais.".O coração da jovem não bate rápido e em contraste com isso, sua mente parece um turbilhão.

Ele se ergue da minha cama, e vê-se claramente as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

"Não,não,NÃO!Você não pode estar falando sério. Você me ama!".A voz dele sai menos audível que um suspiro.

'Percebo que ele realmente sofrera com minha ausência. Mas posso afirmar que se o sofrimento dele foi metade do meu,já terá sido quase insuportável.'

Kagome se levanta e sua mão direita colide com o rosto do homem de cabelos prateados.

"Eu te amava, e você não deu valor. Agora vem até mim e acha que eu vou aceitá-lo?".A raiva sobe a cabeça da jovem e ela observa a causa de seu rancor andar lentamente até a sua janela e olhar a chuva que a pouco começara a cair.

"Miroku e Sango casaram, tem dois filhos. A vovó Kaede se foi ano passado e Shippou está vagando por aí...Achei que você gostaria de saber".A voz ferida dele causa uma dor aguda no coração da sua antiga amiga.

"Fico feliz por eles".Isso era uma verdade, saber da felicidade do sacerdote e da exterminadora e a da pequena raposa era excelente. Apesar de a notícia da morte da velha Kaede ser algo horrível de se ouvir.

-

_**So please don't let it**  
__(Então por favor,não deixe passar)_**  
Please don't let it go**  
_(Não deixe isso passar)_**  
Cause if you won't let it I won't let it go**  
_(Pois se você não deixar,eu não deixarei)_**  
So please don't let it**  
_(Então por favor,não deixe passar)_**  
Please don't let it go**  
_(Não deixe isso passar)_**  
Cause if you won't let it I won't let it go  
**_(Pois se você não deixar,eu não deixarei)_

___- _

"Kagome, eu vim pedir perdão a você e também pra dizer que eu não fiquei com a Kikyou".Estava claro que o hanyou estivera procurando pelas palavras certas enquanto Kagome o ouvia. A mesma se deita na cama e fica olhando o teto, enquanto espera o fim das palavras do outro. "Eu passei esse últimos anos sofrendo muito,por você ter me deixado. Mas só agora tomei coragem de vir aqui."

A jovem percebe de imediato que estava implícito naquela frase que ELA era a causa do sofrimento dele. Naquele preciso momento, ela percebe que o antigo amor ainda vivia, mas seria burrice não torturá-lo do mesmo jeito que ele a torturara. Pelo menos, pelo tempo em que ela agüentasse fazer.

"Bem, eu te perdôo. E não posso dizer que lamento pelo seu sofrimento, já que qualquer sofrimento que você tenha tido foi perfeitamente justo.".Os olhos azuis observam com satisfação e com uma ponta de alegria, a dor que o homem de cabelos prateados estava sentindo com aquelas poucas palavras.

-

_**Don't let go of life**  
__(Não deixe passar a vida)_**  
Let go of love**  
_(Deixe passar o amor)_**  
Let go of all we have**  
_(Deixe passar tudo o que temos)_

___- _

"Você mudou, Kagome. Eu sei que você ainda me ama, só está fazendo isso pra me torturar..".Ele sussurra enquanto olha pra ela, a expressão de seu rosto mostra uma desilusão imensurável.

"Inuyasha, eu te amei. Muito. Mas você jogou fora esse sentimento e quando veio reaver, já era tarde demais.". A menina decide estender a tortura por mais um tempo, apesar de achar bem difícil fazê-lo com os olhos do meio-youkai gritando 'Eu te amo' o tempo inteiro.

"Como assim?".A voz exaltada dele mostra todo o desespero que se abatera sobre si. "Você não pode estar falando sério!".Ele grita e cai de joelhos. As mãos escondem seu rosto mas a jovem percebe que as lágrimas fluíam livremente.

"Está vendo essa aliança?".Ele ergue a cabeça e vê aquele objeto dourado brilhando no dedo dela. "Eu a recebi de um homem maravilhoso, chamado Yuki, que surgiu em minha vida.".Ela fala, mas deixa transparecer justamente o que tentava mais avidamente esconder. "Isso me unirá a ele pra sempre."

Inuyasha se levanta e fica a centímetros de Kagome. Ele pega a mão com a aliança e num movimento rápido,arranca o metal do dedo dela. A jovem fica chocada e tenta se soltar, mas aquelas mãos fortes e calejadas se mostravam como uma muralha em volta dela.

-

_**Don't let go of trust**  
__(Não deixe passar a confiança)_**  
Let go of lust**  
_(Deixe passar a luxúria)  
_**Let go of all we share**  
_(Deixe passar tudo que compartilhamos)_

___- _

"Se era aquilo que te prendia ao tal Yuki, então eu te livro do compromisso.".A voz dele saíra forte, baixa e inexpressiva. Os olhos, normalmente dourados, apresentavam traços de vermelho. "Com que direito você fez isso,Inuyasha?!".Grita Kagome que consegue finalmente se soltar.

Um sorriso calmo e triunfante aparece no rosto do youkai.

"Enquanto você falava,deixou bem claro que esse tal Yuki não é quem você realmente quer.".Ele vai se aproximando e a prende em seus braços. "Eu admito que você me feriu bastante com suas palavras...mas eu mereci. Só que temos que partir".

Com isso,ele a pega no colo e vai descendo calmamente as escadas enquanto a mulher se debatia em seus braços.

"Me solta! Eu já disse que não...".A boca dela é tomada pela dele num beijo desesperado, apaixonado e cheio de saudade. Ambos sentem lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. Depois de minutos que mais pareciam séculos, eles separam seus rostos.

"Eu te amo,Kagome.".Diz ele.

"Eu...".Ela não completa a frase mas também não precisava. Ele já sabia.

"Kagome,estamos indo pra casa...e acredite,eu nunca mais vou deixar você fora da minha vista."

Ela não desejava isso de forma nenhuma e se aconchega nos braços dele enquanto sente a chuva fria molhar seu corpo.

'Finalmente...'.E tudo que Kagome pensa antes de deixar sua vida antiga pra trás.

-

_**So please don't let it**  
__(Então por favor,não deixe passar)_**  
Please don't let it go**  
_(Não deixe isso passar)_**  
Cause if you won't let it I won't let it go**  
_(Pois se você não deixar,eu não deixarei)_**  
So please don't let it**  
_(Então por favor,não deixe passar)_**  
Please don't let it go**  
_(Não deixe isso passar)_**  
Cause if you won't let it I won't let it go  
**_(Pois se você não deixar,eu não deixarei)_

___- _

_**Fim**_

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado. ;3_

_Bis Bald.o/ _


End file.
